


wHY arE You rUNniNg?

by jaesglasses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, HyungWonho - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, changki, hyungwonho are bored, jooheon living for vines only, kihyun is tired, let hyunwoo live 2k18, minhyuk is bad news, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x goes to a haunted hospital, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: it was all minhyuk's fault. the flat tires? minhyuk's doing. the burnt ramen? that's on minhyuk. all 7 of them trapped in a room and may possibly die at any given moment? you bet it was minhyuk's idea.alternatively, minhyuk has the crazy idea to 'explore' an infamous haunted hospital, changkyun can't say no to dares and tags a pissed kihyun along, hyunwonho has nothing better to do, jooheon can't stop referencing vines and hyunwoo tries to supervise them all.a chat fic!





	wHY arE You rUNniNg?

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched gonjiam haunted asylum and boom, this mess is created

 

[  **soft but polluted**  ] ( **5** )

 

 **minmin:** so i was thinking

 

 **hyungbanks:** didnt know you had the ability to

 

 **minmin:** sTFU ?

 

 **minmin:** anyway

 

 **kikibun:** no 

 

 **minmin:** ?????

 

 **minmin:** is it ' _disrespecting minhyuk'_ time now ????

 

 **hoeseok:** bet

 

 **minmin:** its not even 9 a.m. ?

 

 **cutiepatittie:** it be like that sometimes

 

 **minmin:** whatever fools AS I WAS SAYING before you rudely interrupted me

 

 **minmin:** i was thinking

 

 **minmin:** wanna go on an **ADVENTURE**

 

**minmin:**

 

 **hoeseok:** OH GOD LORD JESUS

 

 **hoeseok:** THAT SHIT'S TRAUMATIZING

 

 **hoeseok:** never do that again, minhyuk pls

 

 **hyungbanks:** look what you did you fool! 

 

 **hyungbanks:** you gave the man anxiety!

 

 **minmin:** i literally brEATHED ?

 

 **cutiepatittie:** it be like that sometimes

 

 **minmin:** you fcking said that already

 

 **cutiepatittie:** ?? well

 

 **cutiepatittie:** it be like that sometimes

 

 **minmin:** i

 

 **minmin:** you kno what, idec

 

 **minmin:** bet your ass is just scared

 

 **kikibun:** scared of ?? adventure ??? does that even make sense

 

 **minmin:** exactly

 

 **hyungbanks:** what

 

 **hoeseok:** am i awake or is this a dream where minhyuks bullshitting us again

 

 **kikibun:** isnt that everyday occurence hoseok

 

 **minmin:** unbothered™ right here

 

 **minmin:** if ur titties cant handle an adventure then just say it, its okay to be chickens

 

 **cutiepatittie:** r u calling me a coward HUH

 

 **minmin:** been doing for the past 5 years but thanks for noticing

 

 **cutiepatittie:** my mom may have raised an emotionally stunted gay man 

 

 **kikibun:** oh here it is again

 

 **cutiepatittie:** but she did not raise a COWARD

 

 **cutiepatittie:** bring it on bitch

 

 **hoeseok:** you walked directly into his plants SMH

 

 **minmin:** what plants yall on about

 

 **hyungbanks:** oof

 

 **hoeseok:** fuCK *plans

 

 **hoeseok:** let a man live

 

 **kikibun:** what are you even planning you lanky paperclip

 

 **minmin:** what kinda insult is that?

 

 **minmin:** anyway, you see, i was looking through what you youngsters call the internet

 

 **minmin:** and i found this challenge that will give us $100k

 

 **hyungbanks:** im listening

 

 **hoeseok:** HYUNGWON PLS, GUYS SMH

 

 **minmin:** the website said we just need to spend the night in this place and BAM we're millionaires bitches

 

 **kikibun:** $100k wont make you a millionaire

 

 **minmin:** irrelevant

 

 **minmin:** what do ya say ??? 

 

 **hyungbanks:** hmmmm

 

 **hoeseok:** oh god no

 

 **minmin:** scared, potter? 

 

 **kikibun:** the hell

 

 **cutiepatittie:** IM IN

 

 **kikibun:** THE FUCK

 

 **cutiepatittie:** and kihyuns going too of course hes not my man for NOTHING

 

 **kikibun:** gdi

 

 **kikibun:** whatever, why $100k tho? whats the catch

 

 **minmin:** ill tell you when the two lovebirds join

 

 **hyungbanks:** i mean we dont have anything better to do so

 

 **hoeseok:** why

 

 **minmin:** ALRIGHT

 

 **minmin:** were gonna spend a night in a haunted (rumored only) hospital !! ^^

 

 **minmin:** isnt that fun, friends? 

 

**hyungbanks:**

 

 **hoeseok:** I TOLD YOU

 

 **cutiepatittie:** you didn't say anything tho? 

 

 **hoeseok:** i said SMH

 

 **hoeseok:** Stop My Husband

 

 **kikibun:** ??????????

 

 **kikibun:** who told him thats what it means???

 

 **minmin:** LMAO IDK

 

 **cutiepatittie:** hoseok why did you believe minhyuk, you know him! he's a fake!

 

 **minmin:** that kinda hurt a little bit

 

 **hyungbanks:** nobody cares

 

 **kikibun:** you're one to talk, changkyun

 

 **kikibun:** u absolute fool

 

 **kikibun:** you're scared of literally ANYTHING, how can you stay in a haunted hospital????

 

 **kikibun:** we cant even trust hoseok's body to defend us, he's the softest 

 

 **kikibun:** and dont get me started on his palm tree boyfriend smh were all gonna die

 

 **hyungbanks:** wow ? ouch ?

 

 **minmin:** no ones gonna die, i brought my other friends for help !

 

 **cutiepatittie:** you have other friends ?

 

 **minmin:** you think id settle for you losers LMAO NO

 

 **minmin:** im gonna add them now

 

[  ** _minmin_ added _dadwoo_ and _circle_ to the group**  ]

 

[  ** _minmin_ changed the group name to _$100k magic_**  ]

 

 **minmin:** fuck it up guys

 

 **hoeseok:** i dont even know anymore

 

 **dadwoo:** uhh

 

 **dadwoo:** hi?

 

 **hyungbanks;** whats your social security number

 

 **dadwoo:** what ?

 

 **cutiepatittie:** what's the name of your dad's fourth pet

 

 **dadwoo:** can i leave

 

 **minmin:** guys pls

 

 **minmin:** ure better than this

 

 **minmin:** jooheon pls, join your brother

 

 **circle:** what up im jared, im 19 and i never fuckin learn how to read

 

 **hoeseok:** hi jared!

 

 **hoeseok:** nice name !

 

 **kikibun:** oh honey, no

 

 **hoesoek:** what?

 

 **hyungbanks:** IM DYING

 

**dadwoo:**

 

 **circle:** what's better than this? guys bein dudes

 

 **minmin:** why dont we just introduce ourselves so jooheon stop pulling his bs? :)

 

 **minmin:** imma start, yall already know this bitch

 

 **minmin:** im the best human out there, Lee Minhyuk 

 

 **kikibun:** you've been wearing that shirt for 2 days

 

 **minmin:** asshat

 

 **minmin:** in case you're wondering, hyunwoo, jooheon and i are in the same art class thats why were friends

 

 **dadwoo:** 'acquiantances'

 

 **kikibun:** i chOKEd

 

 **cutiepatittie:** im next! Lim Changkyun, the boy next door ;)

 

 **hyungbanks:** tbh id rather move out if thats the case

 

 **circle:**  Mothertrucker dude that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick

 

 **kikibun:** ??????????????

 

 **circle:** but hey dont we have the same music theory class ?????

 

 **cutiepatittie:** what

 

 **cutiepatittie:** WHO ARE YOU

 

 **hyungbanks:** anyway hello children, Chae Hyungwon at your disposal

 

 **hyungbanks:** pls dispose me

 

 **hoeseok:** NOT ON MY WATCH

 

 **hoeseok:** hi im Shin Hoseok, hyungwon's man  <3

 

 **hyungbanks:** A TRUE BEAUTY PLS MARRY ME

 

 **hoeseok:** oh pls

 

 **hoeseok:** <3 <3 <3

 

 **dadwoo:** hello ! i see you around the school sometimes. 

 

 **cutiepatittie:** GAY

 

 **dadwoo:** ?????

 

 **kikibun:** im that idiot's boyfriend, Yoo Kihyun. 

 

 **cutiepatittie:** ure LUCKY to have me, bitch

 

 **minmin:** okay enough, take the floor bros

 

 **circle:** ew

 

 **circle:**  Hi my name's Trey, I have a basketball game tomorrow. Well I'm a point guard, I got shoe game...

 

 **hoeseok:** i thought you were jared

 

 **circle:** syke

 

 **circle:** im Lee Jooheon 

 

 **cutiepatittie:** I KNOW YOU

 

 **circle:** yes, i spilled lipstick in your valentino bag

 

 **hoeseok:** i dont get it?

 

 **hyungbanks:** its not important bb dont worry

 

 **dadwoo:** hi, im Son Hyunwoo

 

 **kikibun:** excuse me but YOU LOOK SO SOFT????

 

 **cutiepatittie:** after years of pining after you, this is how you repay me kihyun

 

 **kikibun:** im sorry, my mother instincts are kicking in

 

 **minmin:** oh he's not so soft underneath hun

 

 **hyungbanks:** what

 

 **hoeseok:** do

 

 **cutiepatittie:** you

 

 **kikibun:** mean ????

 

 **circle:** justin beaver

 

 **dadwoo:** stop, youre embarassing

 

 **minhyuk:** i know what im about, boy

 

 **hyungbanks:** so whos gonna save us from the devil

 

 **cutiepatittie:** my money's on hyunwoo

 

 **dadwoo:** explain ?

 

 **kikibun:** ure going with us to the haunted hospital right

 

 **kikibun:** right

 

 **circle:** wtf

 

**dadwoo:**

 

 **kikibun:** GDI MINHYUK

 

 **minmin:** generic excuse

 

 **hoeseok:** did u just say generic excuse

 

 **minmin:** did i fucking stutter

 

 **minmin:** anyway ALL of us are going to that haunted hospital, i dont make the rules

 

 **minmin:** its going to be so much fun!

 

 **dadwoo:** i wanna go home

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should finish my fics
> 
> also me: why not just WRITE MORE and forget the unfinished ones
> 
> im a failure. anyway, thoughts??


End file.
